Ice cream & Soda
by troyandpepythegreat
Summary: Battle of wits at its greatest. Who ever knew ice cream and soda was the foods good convos were made of?..if you like wit romance and humor this fic is for you.


I Dont own kim possible or the movie coffee & ciggerets in which i got this idea from.

Chapter.1. How weird?

" The boy's were acting very weird all day thought kim possible as she set at a empty table at the middleton mall pokeing at a double scoop of strawberry ice cream inside a small bowl with a black plastic spoon slowly waiting for josh and brick who said they wanted to meet her here right away they said it was somthing about ron but at this point all kim thought was that ron did something stuiped or made a fool of josh and brick at the school and she somehow did not hear about it that thought the most made kim's stomach do flip-flops inside her as she then scooted her bowl of ice cream to her side with a sick look in her bright green eye's as if she found out she was eating roadkill and as soon as she did that she was glad that she heard two familiar voices that belonged to josh mankey and brick flag mummbleing somthing to eachother as they both sat across from kimberly josh holding a can of soda shakeing some as if he had been in the cold for a while kim just stared at them at what seem'd like a lifetime then josh slowly parted his lips and somewhat whispered to kim lets talk.

" Ok what is the problem guys?" kim asked looking a little nervous at brick's uneasy stare he was giveing her as he took deep breaths.

" well you see kim....it's about ron ummm we saw him today in the boys locker room." josh somewhat mummbled to kim as he quickly took a big chug from his soda can then looked downwards towards the floor as if he did something bad.

" ok....so did he do anything bad in the locker room like made you trip and fall in there or something?" kim asked feeling confused towards josh's anwser but feeling a little calm with herself.

" well you see kim today in the locker room at school ron was in there with us and he took a shower in there and me and josh are just innocent by standers but he came out of the shower....with..." brick said as he ruffled his hand in his hair while he took deep breaths as he trailed off.

" what do you mean did you two do somthing bad by seeing him?" kim said confused at the boys face exspression's as if they alone held a deep dark oath that they could not tell anybody ever.

" ok kim lets cut to the chase the only reason we told you to meet us here is becuse we wanted to ask you have you ever seen ron naked?" josh blurted out as he put down his can of soda looking at kim with a serious and stern exspression on his face.

" What!....what do you mean?...ewwwww...no..ewww...why in hell would you ask me that...did you two see him naked?" kim somewhat yelled at the two boys causeing a couple to turn thier heads to look at them as she felt her cheeks turn seven shades of red at the thought of seeing ron naked.

" shhhhhhhh....dont yell it kim!" brick whispered harshly to kim as his eyes glared at her intensely causeing kim to settle down a little and catch up with what they were talking about now.

" ok...so what if you two saw him naked in the locker room he's a guy and your guys so whats the big problem....your not feeling insucure about being male do yall?" kim said as she giggled alot at the boys reason of bringing her here to talk about this.

" no i dont feel insucure about myself..and stop laughing." josh said harshly to kim looking ashamed as kim bit her lip to stop giggleing.

" well josh i kinda do feel somewhat insucure about it you know." brick said boldly sighing somewhat as josh turned his head slowly to him in dissbelife of what he heard from brick before raiseing his hand and smacking him over the head hard.

" HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT WHAT KIND OF MAN ARE YOU!" josh yelled at brick harshly makeing brick sink back in his seat.

" owww...well i do josh and dont hide it you probley do to its not healthy to hide it from the world." brick said sounding confedent as he rubed the back of his head.

" you two are the liveing end." kim said holding back laughter as she grab her bowl of now melting ice cream and grabed the spoon and took a medium sized bite out of her ice cream.

" well seeing him naked is not the point the point is...he is abnormal kim." josh said as he took another chug from his soda then ruffleing up his hair slightly with his hand.

" ok so even i admit ron is somwhat abnormal so whats the big deal?" kim asked feeling confused at what josh said.

" oh boy please kim listen ron is freaky down in the well?" josh asked waveing his hand in front of kim in a please understand kind of way but kim just blinked and josh swore he could see the blankness in her mind.

" he has a huge snake in his basement?" josh said begining to sound fusterated towards kim as she blinked again blankly and took another bite out of her strawberry ice cream slowly.

" gah do not tell me the world wide kim possible is this dense!" josh harshly whispered to kim as he took a baby sip out of his soda to calm his nerves.

" im not dense josh maybe your the dense one since you are speaking to me in riddles!" kim scolded josh quickly for his remark as she poked her ice cream again.

" but c'mon you have to know what im trying to say...gah brick tell her." josh snaped at kim then turned to brick who was wide eyed as if he saw a whole town get nuked.

" awwwww...why me man..why not you this is awkward...c'mon." brick pleded to josh who just rolled his eyes at him then glared at him in a you better do it kind of way.

" awww...well kim you see ron is..ummm kinda....ummmm hung like a sixty foot horse." brick said bluntly as he sighed in relife as if he just got saved from a flood.

kim blushed a bright red at the sound of those words she knew ron was weird but is what they are saying is true she would never look at ron the same again all kim hoped for was for them to burst out laughing and say it was a joke but they never did and kim suspected what they said was true and decided to face the facts and learn more about it she thought.

" brick i didnt mean be blunt with it...gah your a idot!" josh said meanly as he chuged the last of his soda and slamed the can on the table harshly.

" well we wouldn't even be talking about this if you didn't make me look..hey kim did you know that josh saw it first as ron came out of the shower and josh pulled me around and....i'll have to say made me look." brick snaped back in defense to josh's remarks about him as he slamed his fist on the table hard makeing the table shake.

" what are you calling me gay...you dumb freak!" josh said as he growled at brick through grit teeth as kim just sat across from them thinking about rons thing and how big it was.

" you know josh some times i wonder." brick replied coldly then got up and left the table leaveing josh thier alone blinking and mummbleing.

" uhhh...josh how big is his thing?" kim asked josh calmly looking at him as if he was the most wise person in the world.

" well...figureing the raito id say one fiftth his body." josh said without thinking about what he just said and turned red right as ron sat at the table with them carrying a bag from a food mart smileing goofily.

" hey kim..uhh hey josh hey kim you hungrey i got some snackage." ron said in his ussual merry way as kim smiled happily to see him.

" what is it?" kim asked with a huge smile on her face directed to ron.

" foot long hotdogs you some too josh?" ron said happily as joshs face went pale as he began to shake and kim moved her ice cream out of the way.

" oh great i think im gay becuse i messured a guys penis..and now i think im going to be sick." josh said as he somewhat freaked out as he got up and ran out into other parts of the mall.

" oook..whats his problem?" ron asked feeling confused at josh's outburst.

" who knows now hand me a foot long i just love foot longs." kim said happily with a a misschivious twinkle in her eye as ron just looked like he was thinking " man my friends are freaky.".

plz R&R and vote which convo will go next.....draken & shego or Monkey fist & DN amy.


End file.
